civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Iberians (Indibilis)
The Iberians led by Indibilis is a custom civilization by TarcisioCM, with contributions from Janboruta, Sukritact, Leugi, Regalman, and KyteM. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Iberia The term Iberian, as used by the ancient authors, had two meanings. One, more general, referred to the whole of the population of the Iberian peninsula. The other, more restricted, with an ethnic sense, to the people living in the eastern and southern coasts of the Iberian peninsula, where by the 6th century BC they had absorbed cultural influences from Phoenicians and Greeks. This civilization covers the entirety of the peoples who inhabited the peninsula, such as the Ilergetes, the Lusitani, the Tartessian and many more. Indibilis Indibilis was king (Chieftain) of the Ilergetes, an ancient Iberian (pre-Roman) people of the Iberian Peninsula, together with his brother Mandonius. Polybius speaks of the brothers as the most influential and powerful of the Spanish chieftains in that time period. Indibilis fought with and against Carthaginians and Romans, alternating between the two as the situation seemed fit. Dawn of Man Hail Indibilis, king of the Ilergetes and powerful chieftain of Iberia. Together with your brother Mandonius you lead your people against Carthaginians and Romans, and any else who might try to tame the Iberian people. Although fierce and warlike with renowned mercenaries, the Iberians themselves were a reclused people, master sculptors and metal workers that peacefully traded their goods through the mediterranean and europe, until faced with foreign invasion. The Iberians, however, refused to yield to foreign forces and their resistance was lengthy, ferocious and bloody. Mighty chieftain, after many years of war the Iberians are long vanquished, and your people assimilated by foreign powerhouses. They need now more than ever a powerful and bold leader to guide them to freedom. Will you rise up to their calls, and unite the Iberian tribes? Will you restore your lands and build an empire to stand the test of time? Introduction: I am Indibilis, and together with my brother Mandonius I rule the Ilergetes. You are much welcomed into our lands; as long as you don't intend to stay. Introduction: Hail there, fellow chieftain. I am Indibilis, king of these lands full of riches. I hope we may be friends, as long as you do not interfere with my people; we value freedom above all. Defeat: You are a worthy leader; in another life, maybe, I would have followed you. But now, I ask you to take good care of my people. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Adopt Civilization Sculpting Techniques Through trade with Civilization, our people have become familiarized with their goods and culture. If so we choose, we may adopt some of their techniques in our own sculptures and arts. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Iberians * Must have a Trade Route with target civilization * May only be enacted once per era Costs: * 100 Culture per era * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Lose any previously adopted bonus * Every civilization is assigned a different random reward (Options listed below): ** Sculptor Workshops yield +2 Culture ** Sculptor Workshops generate +1 Happiness ** Sculptor Workshops yield +1 Production ** Sculptor Workshops yield +5% Production ** Sculptor Workshops yield +1 Gold from incoming trade routes ** Sculptor Workshops yield +2 Gold ** Sculptor Workshops yield +1 Gold and 1 Culture ** Sculptor Workshops maintenance increases by 1 Gold and yields +3 Culture ** Sculptor Workshops maintenance increases by 1 Gold and yields +2 Production ** Sculptor Workshops maintenance increases by 2 Gold and yields +2 Happiness ** Sculptor Workshops maintenance increases by 2 Gold and yields +10% Production ** Sculptor Workshops maintenance increases by 2 Gold and yields +2 Culture and +1 Production ** Sculptor Workshops yield +1 Gold and +1 Food ** Sculptor Workshops maintenance increases by 1 Gold and yields +2 Food ** Sculptor Workshops yield +5% Gold Adopt the Toledo Steel Our metal workers have invented a new, much more resistant form of iron called the Toledo Steel. Its fame has spread through the world as one of the most durable metals around, and we may choose to adopt it in our weapons. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Iberians * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Classical Era * May only be enacted once per game * Must have a source of Iron Costs: * 250 Culture * 250 Gold Rewards: * Melee units gain the Toledo Steel promotion (If gifted, this unit generates gold to you. +15% Combat Strength.) * +1 Production and Culture from sources of Iron Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now buying your sculptures and watching your bullfights. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * TarcisioCM: Author * Janboruta: Art (Indibilis) * Leugi: Oppidum model * Regalman: Map * KyteM: Dynamic Culture Overview * Omri Lahav: Music Category:All Civilizations Category:TarcisioCM Category:Civilizations Without Unique Units Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:Classical Cultures